Protect Henry
by Kav23
Summary: Reid was having fun with Henry in the park, unaware of the danger waiting for Henry. He vows to protect his godson. But will he survive the danger or will he pay the ultimate price to save his godson?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Please review.**

"C'mon Uncle Spence." Henry said as he took Reid's hand and guided him further into the field in the park.

"Henry, give a sec." Reid said when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. "Someone is calling."

"Okay," Henry freed Reid's hand from his grip. "I want to play swing." The little boy ran towards the swing.

"Henry, be careful!" Reid shook his head, smiled a little when he saw the caller ID. "Hey, Morgan."

"Hey, kid." Morgan greeted on the other end.

"What's up?" Reid asked. "I thought you were going out with Savannah today."

"Yeah, that was the plan before she got called back to the hospital" Morgan sighed. "How about you? By assuming the background noise, I can say you're somewhere outside, I thought you said you're going knock yourself out with your new books."

"Yeah." Reid ran his fingers through his hair." JJ called about an hour ago, asked if I could babysit Henry for a couple of hours."

"So that mommy and daddy can have some time alone, dirty little girl" Morgan chuckled.

"Hey." Reid hissed with a serious tone."It's not that. It's Will, I guess."

"What about him?" Morgan questioned.

"Well, he is kind of out for the past few weeks, I think it's a bad case. So, JJ needed some time to talk to him before Henry starts to ask questions."

"Oh..." Morgan exhaled loudly. "Well, I thought of bugging you since I was left out all alone here, but it's okay, I think I will sleep the rest of the evening."

"Hey, why don't you join me and Henry in the park?" Reid suggested.

"I wouldn't want to be a nuisance between godfather and godson." Morgan said.

"To tell the truth, I want you to save me."

Morgan laughed. "What on earth is going on there?"

"You know Henry," Reid shrugged. "He's active in the field, just like you."

"Meaning behind your wise words?"

"Why don't you come down, you know how much Henry is interested in baseball ever since he watched the game we were playing?"

"You want me to teach him?"

"We can start from the basic, throwing and catching the ball?"

"Or maybe you can teach him the famous Dr. Reid sliding into the base."

"Morgan!" Reid grumbled.

Morgan laughed. "Okay, Pretty Boy. Are you sure about this?"

"Hang on." Reid set the phone on speaker before he called out. "Henry!"

The little boy comes running, stood before Reid before he gasped for air. Reid ruffled Henry's hair before squatting in front of him.

"Henry, do you think it's okay if Uncle Derek join us today?" Reid asked, pointing to his phone.

"Will he play with us?" Henry said as he pointed towards his brand new gloves and ball on the bench nearby.

"Of course he will." Reid nodded as he said that. "I also think he would be more happy to teach you one of his best moves."

"Awesome!" Henry cheered." Come soon, Uncle Derek." Henry said towards the phone before he ran back towards the swing.

"You heard him." Reid said.

"See you in about half an hour."

"Bye."

"Hey, Reid." Morgan cuts in before Reid could disconnect the call.

"Hmm." Reid hummed.

"You don't have look down upon yourself just because you can't teach him certain things. He adores you, remember?"

"I guess." Reid hesitated.

"Reid." Morgan brought out his brotherly tone in his voice.

"Stop babying me and come soon."

"This conversation doesn't end here and see you soon."

Reid disconnects the call and smiled widely when he saw Henry laughing as he swings higher.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Who is that skinny guy, Johnny?"

"The blonde's co-worker, Dr. Reid."

"Cute. An FBI agent. How is he connected to the boy?"

"The boy's godfather."

"It's keep getting better and better, don't you think, Johnny?" The man in the stern voice asked.

"Of course, boss."

"Enough with messing around. Get the boy."

"We are already having attention from the police, if we take the boy right now, the blonde is going to bring in the FBI inside."

"Don't you think I know that, Travis? I. WANT. THE. BOY, am I clear?"

"How about the skinny guy, boss?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I am sure he would play the hero, after all he is an FBI agent and moreover being his godfather. Take him down, it should be a piece of cake. I want the boy and make no mistakes." The voice instructed.

"Got that, boss."

"Get it done, boys." The voice laughed evilly. "The skinny guy is more than perfect to send a message to William LaMontagne."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

Reid stuck back his phone in his pocket and was about to walk over to his much adored godson when he felt uneasy. He turned around to see what actually triggered the uncomfortable feeling in him.

Nothing seemed to be out of place. The field was packed with kids playing since it was a weekend. He exhaled loudly as he brushed off his uncomfortable feeling.

"Relax." He mumbled to himself as he walked to join Henry, who was swinging higher on a swing, unaware of two muscular men watching his movement from a certain distance.

**Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Have a nice day. Please review.**

"Again!" Henry demanded, lifting his arms to be picked up.

"Okay, just one more time." Reid said before he picked Henry up and flew him around pretending to be an airplane."Mayday, mayday, we are going down!" Reid cried before he held Henry against his chest and tossed himself on the ground, landing on the soft grass on the field.

Holding on to his much loved his godfather, Henry giggled, enjoying each and every moment of his time out in the field. Catching his breath, Henry climbed up. Spreading his legs on each side of Reid's midsection, Henry got comfortable sitting on his godfather's stomach.

Raising his knees up, Reid supported Henry's back with his thighs and wrapped his hand around Henry's waist.

"I am so happy!" Henry cheered loudly as he raised both his hands up.

Reid chuckled. "So, what's next, tough guy?"

"We play hide and seek until Uncle Derek comes and then baseball." Henry answered enthusiastically, jumped off Reid and ran before Reid could even speak.

"Whatever you say." Reid raised himself up.

It was a fine evening. Reid closed his eyes and let the fresh air to brush against his face. His lungs expanded the moment a larger amount of clean air was inhaled. Reid opened his eyes only to allow the green scenes in the park to rejuvenate his eyes. The field was filled with the sounds of the children's carefree laughter. Kids were running around, playing with their friends, siblings or parents.

Reid was about to step forward to follow behind Henry when all the good feelings were brushed off and the uneasy feeling kicked in yet again.

_"What is wrong with you, Spencer?"_

Reid massaged his temple, shook his head before he scanned the field again. Everything was normal, except for one thing and it caught the Reid's attention.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Travis, what are we doing, man? We are suppose to get the boy."

"Don't you think I know that, Johnny? Look around you, there are almost twenty other people are here in the field, you expect us to run just like that and take the boy?"

"I know that!" Johnny snapped. "But if we miss this chance, we are doomed."

"I know, I know. We have to be careful, man. We have to lay low, you heard the boss."

"I get that, Jo but ...Wow, did he just look at us?"

"Who?"

"That skinny guy."

Oh, come on. What if he looks at us? It's not like he knows us. We are just like some other ordinary guys in the field."

"I don't think so. Look, he is calling out for the boy."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Henry!" Reid called, gaining Henry's attention, but even before Henry could decide on how to react, Reid ran and scooped him up.

"What's wrong, Uncle Spence?" Henry wrapped his legs around Reid's waist and his hand around Reid's neck. "Is Uncle Derek here?"

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Something is wrong. Johnny, he is moving, I think he is leaving the field."

"Maybe they are heading back home, we can follow him and get the boy."

"I don't think so. Something is definitely wrong."

"Why?"

"The parking lot is on this side, why on earth would he go on the other side of the field?"

"Do you think he knows about us?"

"I don't know about that, but what I do know is, I am not going back without the boy, get your gun."

"What? He thinks he can save the boy from us?"

"Let's see if he can save himself first."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Are we going somewhere, Uncle Spence?" Henry asked, not knowing what was Reid up to.

"Kind of. Hold on to me tightly, Henry." Reid said as he walked as fast as he could, reaching the other side of the field. On the way, Reid reaches forward, grabbed a jacket on the bench nearby, god knows belongs to who. Reid wrapped the jacket around Henry before he held his left hand around Henry, holding him close while he stuck back his right hand into his pocket, searching for his phone.

"Hey, Kid, I still have fifteen more minutes before..."

"Morgan, listen to me." Reid spoke in between. "I had this uneasy feeling creeping in me and I just found out, there is these two guys watching us..."

"Kid, you are in the field and of course people's eyes will fall on you."

"By the same guys whose photos are in Will's most recent case file, I don't think so, Morgan."

"Reid..."

"I think Henry is in danger."

**Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Have a nice day. Please review.**

"Reid, where are you now?" Morgan asked, clearly shocked by Reid's sudden release of statements.

"I just walked out of the field with Henry. Hold on, I am crossing the road." Reid concentrated on the road, checking on the both sides before he carefully crossed the road.

"Okay," Reid whispered again down the phone to Morgan.

"Reid, I need you to listen to me very carefully, can you do that for me?"

"Yes, yes. I can do that." Reid was fully focused.

"Are they following you?"

Reid turned around and his eyes scanned the whole area.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Johnny, get down!" Travis whispered, before he pulled his partner along with him, hiding behind the car parked along the road.

"What was that for?" Johnny yelled quietly, adjusting his jacket.

"He is looking at us, man."

Both Johnny and Travis popped up their head, watching Reid's moves through the car window.

"Travis, when we got this guy, I am shooting him down."

"Your wish is my command, my friend."

"Let's surprise him."

"What's the plan?"

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"No, I can't see them." Reid spoke. "And they are not in the field too."

"They got to be somewhere near you. Reid, you need to get out of the place. Can you get to your car?"

"No, it is impossible right now." Reid exhaled, as he continued walking, keeping his momentum with the crowd in the area. "I am on the other side of the road."

"Reid, can you go somewhere safe? I will be there in ten minutes, I am already in my car."

"Call for backup, Morgan. I don't feel good about this." Reid said as he turned behind "Shit!" Reid swore.

"Reid?"

"One of them is just behind me! I got to go, Morgan." Reid said as he disconnected the call.

"Reid ... Reid!" Morgan hit his steering wheel in frustration. "Dammit!"

**-CM-CM-CM-**

Reid has no idea when was the last time he has walked this fast in his life before. Reid held his godson closely to his chest and kept walking. Slowly, he glanced back in the corner of his eyes and saw one of the guys walking closely behind, following Reid.

Suddenly, the energy push in Reid's legs decreased and his steps slowed down when he saw the other guy walking on the opposite side, straight to him.

Reid's genius mind blacked out for one moment. Taking on the best chance he has ever gotten, Reid took the diversion, turned into an alley and started running. He kept running, the alley took him to another alley and finally into a dead end.

Reid looked around and saw few dumpsters and trash bins located beside each other. He ran toward one of dumpster and found it quite empty and opened it.

"Henry!" Reid gasped for air. "You said you want to play hide and seek, right?"

"Yeah." Henry whispered, looking around him.

"You are going to hide in and let Uncle Derek find you, okay?"

Henry looked into Reid eyes.

"Can you do that for me, Henry? Don't make any noise and don't come out until Uncle Derek gets you, okay?"

"Okay."

Reid picked Henry up, lowered him down in the dumpster and gave him the jacket. "Stay quiet and we will win the game, okay?"

Henry nodded and despite feeling awful for leaving Henry in a dumpster, Reid closed the dumpster's lid and started to walk away a few steps from it before he was forced to stop.

Reid stood straight facing one barrel of a gun pointed towards his face.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Hotch, how far are you?" Morgan asked and before he could get the answer, he asked the next question. "Garcia, did you track his phone?"

"Morgan, you will get there first. I just got off the phone with Will and JJ. They are on their way."

"Thanks, and Garcia?"

"He is an alley opposite the field. Before you ask, the location is on your phone."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Where is the boy?"

"Which boy?"

Johnny laughed. "What? You are going to play dumb now?"

Reid shrugged. "I don't know what are you talking about."

"Look man." Johnny took a step forward. "Why don't you make your life easier and hand over the boy?"

"Not a chance." Reid knew the consequences of uttering those words and still he did, just for Henry.

Johnny smiled evilly when out sudden, pain exploded all over his back and he was pushed with full force to the front. Johnny caught him and holding a fistful of Reid's shirt, Johnny hit Reid with the butt of his gun.

Reid's head was spinning. His leg gave out and Reid landed on the hard ground quite harshly. He tried to turn slightly when the hit landed on him again, violently. Reid tried to use his arms to protect himself, but before he could do much he got hit again on his side with full velocity.

The pain clouded his brain. Two blur figure was hovering over him. He coughed violently a few times before he tasted his own blood.

Travis shook his head before he sat on his heels and took Reid by his hair, forcing him to face him.

"Last chance, smart guy. Where is the boy?"

Reid spit out his own blood. "I don't know."

Travis shoved Reid back on the ground before he raised up. "It's not worth it, man."

"Travis, did you hear that?"

"Son of a ..." Johnny was frustrated. "He called the cops!"

"Johnny, kill him!" Travis ordered. "No one can know that he saw us."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

Derek jumped out his SUV and started running together with few local cops who arrived at the exact time as him.

"Come on, come on!" Derek yelled, and his heart almost when the sound two shots rang out loud, invading the silent alley.

**Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Have a nice day. Please review.**

"Reid!" Morgan yelled when he saw Reid on the ground. He ran forward and crashed beside his fallen friend, his little brother. "No ... no,no." Morgan cried as shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I need a medic here, there is too much blood."

Reid hissed weakly when he felt a hand on his chest. He tried to raise up his hand which Morgan caught just in time before it falls back down. "Hen...ry"

Morgan looked around. "We will get him, buddy!"

Reid slightly turned his head and looked toward the dumpster.

"Oh ...my ... Reid!" Hotch yelled as he ran towards his fallen agent.

"Hotch, get Henry ..." Morgan said to Hotch, pointing towards the particular dumpster. "I think he is in it."

"Got that." Hotch ran straight toward the dumpster without stopping to check on Reid. He knew Morgan would take care.

Hotch pushed open the lid and saw Henry siting, hugging the jacket. "Hey, buddy!"

"Uncle Hotch?" Henry whispered, uncertainly.

"Come here." Hotch reached his hand to Henry, to pick him up.

"But Uncle Spence said not to come up until Uncle Derek comes."

"Uncle Derek is here, you know we are a team right? So, come on."

Morgan kept his finger under Reid's neck, checking for his pulse but, it was getting weaker and weaker by time and Reid's breathing was shallow.

"No, Reid, don't give up now, help is on the way, " Morgan began to tap Reid's cheek to arouse him and the corner of his eyes, he saw JJ and Will running, approaching him.

"Get Henry." Morgan directed towards JJ, pointing towards Hotch, picking up Henry from the dumpster. "Don't let Henry see Reid like this."

JJ nodded, she was lost of words, nothing made any sense, but still she ran and picked up Henry.

"Mommy." Henry said, surprised. "Daddy is here too? Where is Uncle Spence?"

Will despite was shocked by Reid's condition, ran behind JJ towards his son "Hey, buddy!" Will said, standing in between, blocking Henry's from catching a glimpse of Reid.

"Take him out of here." Hotch instructed before he ran towards Morgan.

"He got hit in the chest and stomach. He got hit anywhere else?" The lady medic asked to Morgan.

"I don't know." Morgan answered, still holding on Reid, putting pleasure to block the heavy flow of blood.

"Morgan, let them do their work!" Hotch said as he forcibly pulled Morgan up, allowing the medic to work on Reid.

"Hotch, I was too late." Morgan yelled in frustration.

"No, don't beat yourself on this."

"How can't I?" Morgan spoke as he looked at the medic working on Reid. "He was on the phone with me."

"Morgan!" Hotch held Morgan's shoulder, forcing him to face him. "You want to help him? Stay focus and help me to catch the culprits."

"I can't do that, right now." Morgan shook his head. " I want to stay beside him."

"Okay, okay." Hotch said. "Take care of him."

Reid was loaded on the stretcher and Morgan jogged along with the medic and proceed forward to the hospital and Hotch walked back towards Will and JJ who waiting in the patrol car with other local cops.

"What the hell happened here?" Will asked, was clearly upset with the whole situation.

"Will ..." Hotch called and gained her attention. "You, JJ and Henry will be in protective custody moving forward."

"Why?" JJ questioned.

"The guys who did this." Hotch pointed towards Reid's shed blood on the ground. "Reid told Morgan that he saw those guys photo in your case file, Will."

"What?" Will gasped.

"Those guys were after Henry to get back to you, Will."

"Wait," Will held up his hand. "Are you telling me that Spencer ..."

"He saved your son."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"His pulse is dropping!" The male medic informed.

"Reid, I am right here." Morgan squeezed Reid's hand. "Stay with me, Kid." Morgan looked at the medic. "How is he doing?"

"Judging by the amount of blood he has lost." The medic looked back at Morgan. "Not good at all."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"You idiots!" The boss yelled, hitting Travis on his head. "You can't even get the boy for me."

"Boss, we tried! We really did. That guy ..."

"Stop giving reasons ... Did you at least take care of the skinny guy?"

"Two shot."

"I don't care how much bullet you put in him, Johnny! Is he dead or not?"

Travis and Johnny looked at each other, not knowing what to answer.

"If he wakes up and identifies any of you ... and if my name comes out ... " The boss hissed, anger was clearly visible in his voice. "Do you know what will happen?"

Johnny and Travis stood still.

"I will make sure you both pay for that."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

_"You know Will, when Henry goes out with Spence, I don't care at all. I know he would keep Henry safe."_

**"We are losing him!"**

_"Where is the boy?"_

_"What? You think you can save the boy from us?"_

**"Clear!"**

_"Henry." Reid called as he scooped Henry and kissed his forehead._

_"Uncle Spence! I miss you."_

_"I miss you too, buddy!'_

**"Clear!"**

_"No matter what happen, I will always keep you save, Henry."_

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Morgan!" Garcia called, as soon as she entered the waiting room.

"Hey ..." Morgan mumbled, rather unmotivated, wiping off the blood from his fingers.

"Did we get any word yet?" Hotch asked.

Morgan shook his head. "He went into cardiac arrest in the ambulances ..." Morgan spoke without looking at his friends.

Garcia gasped, before she leaned in, getting support from Blake.

"And ..." Morgan continued as looked up and glanced at the team's worried face "His heart stopped beating."

**Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Have a nice day. Please review.**

**3 hours later**

Morgan was getting rather impatient, annoyed with the fact that the time have moved so much and yet nobody has any update on the surgery. He desperately wanted to know of Reid's condition.

"Morgan." Rossi called.

Morgan looked towards Rossi and saw Savannah walking with a tired face. "Hey..."

"How is he?" Morgan asked even before she stopped in front to them.

"Well, I guess you all of guys know me, so I am going to be up to the point." Savannah said, assuming on her relationship with Morgan. She continued when the others nodded. "As far as for, I would say he is really lucky. We lost him twice, once in the ambulances and once on the table, but he is quite a fighter. One bullet nicked his pulmonary artery and another one too close to his kidney, but we repaired the damage. There is some swelling around his spine, which I believe is the reason for his legs not to respond..."

"Are we looking at possibilities of paralysis?" Hotch questioned, stunned with the news.

"I believe it is temporary paralysis since we can't find any other specific damage to his spine or nerves." Savannah continued.

"So, we wait for the swelling to go down?" Garcia asked.

"Yes." Savannah nodded. "He lost a lot of blood in the process, he is on blood transfusion, we have hooked him up on a ventilator until we are sure he can breathe on his own and we are keeping him under observation for twenty four hours just to be sure."

"But he is going to be okay, right?" Blake questioned

"Unless for some reasons he can't breathe on his own by tomorrow, there shouldn't be any problem. He will pull through." Savannah took a deep breath before she continued, "He is not going to wake up anytime soon. Looking at the trauma his body went through, I would say he would take one to two days to come around and I also know that you won't leave this place without seeing him, so I would ask the nurse to get you once he is in his room. Morgan has explained to me the nature of the case, so Dr. Reid will be placed in a private room."

"Thank you." Blake said.

"No problem. I will catch up with you guys later." Savannah said before she stepped forward and took some moment alone with Morgan.

"You okay?"

"I am not." Morgan said, truthfully.

"I thought so." She rubbed his arm. "He is not out of the woods yet, but assuming by the fight, he have put to stay alive, he's going to be okay."

"Please tell me the truth, is the paralysis is really temporary?"

"Honestly speaking, we have to wait until the swelling to go down to see if he can feel his legs. There is no other damage, so I am blaming the swelling. Let's hope for the best. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, thanks."

"See you." Savannah said as she kissed Morgan's cheek and walked away to resume her duty.

"One of us should be here." Rossi said, gaining everybody's attention.

"I will stay with him." Garcia said. "I can work on the case from here."

"Still, you need somebody with you, because I have a feeling that this doesn't end here." Morgan whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked.

"I think we have to talk to Will first."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Okay, Johnny. You heard the boss, we really have to do this right."

"The skinny guy made it. He is in the hospital, but still unconscious."

Travis walked back and forth. "If he wakes up, he is going to talk to Will."

"And Will is going to find out about us." Johnny continued.

"This is so messed up, man."

"We have to get to the hospital."

Travis denied. "We can't. What if Will is there?"

"Then, what are we going to do?"

"It's time to get some professional help."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"I am not sure when he would have seen anything from my files, I am not aware of this." Will said, sitting on the chair in the waiting room.

"It would have been last week," JJ tapped Will's arm. "You remember we called him for dinner last Tuesday."

Will thought for a moment. "Yes, we did. What about the dinner?"

"He was helping me to clean the table, and asked me where should he keep your case files that you left on the tables."

"Oh... no"

"What is it, Will?" Morgan asked. "What's the case about?"

"Craig Ronald."

"No way." Rossi said. "He is a well known guy."

"Well known real estate developer by day and head of illegal business by night."

"Bad combination." Blake stated. "What do you about him?"

"He keeps his things clean. Took us nine months to get some evidences."

"You got evidences and you haven't booked him yet?" JJ asked.

"We got nothing much to connect to him and the worst thing was, my two uncovered cops assigned to the case was found dead the next moment we got something for them."

"What did you got?"

"Nothing much, a couple of pictures, some documents, few names." Will answered shortly.

"Reid said he saw some photos in your case files, can we see them?" Hotch asked.

"Garcia, can I borrow your laptop?"

"Sure, here you go." Garcia passed her lap, carefully not to disturb Henry sleeping peacefully on her lap.

"These two." Will opened the document from his email and pointed towards two guys. "Travis and Johnny, Craig's right hands.

"What's the illegal business he is doing?"

"Drugs"

"What else we should know about this guy?" Rossi inquired.

"Travis and Johnny is not the only guys Craig has for his illegal business. There is this other guy, AJ, no one has seen him before. AJ is the best Craig got, anywhere anyone messed up, he get in and get things done."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"You think you can do this for us?"

"Travis, it's a piece of cake for me and after all, how can I say no to my friend."

"Thanks, man. You're the best, AJ."

"Which hospital is the FBI agent in?"

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Dr. Reid is settled in his room, Annie?" Savannah asked, checking her watch.

"Yes, doc. In fact, I was just about to inform his friends."

"Good." Savannah smiled a little. "Give all them for around fifteen minutes and one of them can stay with the patient."

"Got that."

"Annie, who is that in Dr. Reid's room?" Savannah asked, pointed towards a male figure in Reid's room. "I told you no one enters the room except for you and me."

"No one was suppose to be in the room." Annie looked uncertain.

"I will handle it, Annie. Why don't you do ahead and call the others in the waiting room?" Savannah said and without waiting for a reply, she walked towards the room.

"What are you doing here?" Savannah asked.

"His scheduled antibiotics." The figure said without turning back.

"I am his assigned doctor. Who the hell are you to give medicine for him?" Savannah knew something was wrong. "Security!"

"Oh, come on, do you have to do that?" AJ turned behind.

"What did you do to him?" Savannah asked when she saw an empty syringe in his hand.

"Don't worry, honey. He's going to sleep just fine." AJ smiled evilly.

"Son of a..." Savannah yelled again. "Security!"

"Oh man." AJ pulled his gun from his back. "I hate killing pretty girls."

**Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone. Extremely sorry for the delay.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Have a nice day. Please review.**

_"What did you do to him?" Savannah asked when she saw an empty syringe in his hand._

_"Don't worry, honey. He's going to sleep just fine." AJ smiled evilly._

_"Son of a..." Savannah yelled again. "Security!"_

_"Oh man." AJ pulled his gun from his back. "I hate killing pretty girls."_

"Don't even think about pulling the trigger."

Just like AJ, Savannah was surprised to hear the voice but for once she was relieved. With very less drastic movement, Savannah turned and saw Morgan standing with a gun in his hands, pointing towards AJ specifically.

"Drop your weapon!" Morgan yelled again.

Savannah stepped to the side and allowed Morgan to enter and Morgan took each step inside consciously with both his guns and eyes glued to AJ.

"God, I hate FBI's." AJ mumbled before he changed the direction of his guns towards Reid.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." Morgan spoke.

"I don't care, if I am going down, I would love to take someone down with me, I think your friend would be a good company."

"I am saying it again, drop your gun." Morgan warned again.

Savannah stood leaning on the wall, desperately wanted to move around, to check on her patient, to know what he has been injected with. Leaning on the wall, slowly, very slowly, her hand grab the small flower vase on the table beside her.

Reid was running out of time and Savannah knew it. Before anything bad happens to Reid, she needs to do something but she doesn't know if what she was about to do was right, but still she did it.

In spit of a second, she threw the vase, directly towards AJ, knocking his gun out of his hands.

Morgan took the situation into his side, jumped forward and tacked AJ on the ground.

Whatever happened next was none of Savannah business, she knew Morgan would take care. She rushed to Reid's side, as fast as lightening, she pulled out the IV connected to his hand.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of a Federal Agent." Morgan mumbled as he cuffed AJ and dragged him out the room.

"Well, well, who do we have here." Will said as he smiled to AJ when Morgan dragged him out of the room. "Finally AJ, I thought you were the very best, it's a shame to know you got knocked out by a flower vase by a lady doctor. Ouch!"

"I will kill you!" AJ yelled as he tried to jerk towards Will.

"Hey! Watch it." Morgan warned as he pulled the handcuff, making AJ to shout in pain.

"Try even thinking about touching my son." Will said before he stepped in front, his nose barely touching AJ's nose. "I will rip out your skin alive."

"Will." JJ touched his shoulder, before pulling him away.

Morgan basically threw AJ to Hotch and Rossi. "Get him out of my side, Hotch because if you don't, I would kill him."

"Come on AJ, I am sure the prison walls are eagerly waiting for you." Rossi mocked.

"You want to say 'Hi' to your friend, AJ?" Hotch asked as he nodded towards a cop standing beside a patrol car.

AJ's jaw dropped when he saw Johnny and Travis sitting in the patrol car with their handcuffed to their back.

"Looks like your friends are not as smart as you, AJ" Rossi stated.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Hey, is he okay?" Morgan practically jumped out his seat when he saw Savannah walking out.

"I don't even know if there is any other word to describe how lucky your friend is."

"How is he?" JJ asked with her hands wrapped around Will's waist.

"He will be fine in a matter of time."

"What did he inject Reid with?"

Savannah inhaled. "Pancuronium bromide, it's a muscle relaxant. It is the second of three drugs administered during most lethal injections in the United States. Pancuronium is also recommended in the protocol for euthanasia, where it's delivered in order to stop breathing."

"Please tell me that my Wonder Boy is completely alright." Garcia mumbled as she leaned on Morgan for support.

"Based on the report taken, it wasn't able to cause any damage since the IV was pulled out. Pancuronium usually only would cost serious side effects when it is used for long-term in ICU-ventilated patients."

"Thank you so much!" Garcia cried as she jerked forward and hugged Savannah.

"I was indeed surprised, how did you end up behind me just in time? You saved my life." Savannah smiled at Morgan.

"It's all because of Reid." Morgan replied.

"Dr. Reid?" Savannah raised her eyebrows. "How?"

JJ jumped in to answer. "Will and I, we couldn't take it that someone was after Henry and Reid, he almost died protecting our son. We knew somehow Reid would have left us some message somewhere, we just need to find it."

"I tracked down all the security footage around the field and buildings where Reid was attacked." Garcia said. "There was a new bar opened last month which has a CCTV fixed on the back door, facing the alley where Reid was attacked."

"Gave us enough evidence to book Travis and Johnny, cut them with a deal and they told about AJ and big plan of taking Reid down. I guess I was just in time." Morgan continued.

"Perfect timing." Savannah punched Morgan's lovingly.

"Enough with the stories." Garcia walked past the others. "I am going to see my genius."

"All of us too." Will added.

"Do not ..." Savannah began.

"Disturb him. We get him. We just want to see him." Morgan finished. "After all the crazy thing happened, I really need to see him."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"Oh, Reid..." JJ mumbled. As she wiped her tears, JJ bend down and pressed a loving kiss on Reid's forehead.

"He's going to be okay." Will comforted JJ.

"You need to be okay, Reid. " JJ whispered in Reid's ears. "Henry is fine, thanks to you. Thank you for being such a good godfather."

"Hey, kid." Morgan said as he gently touched Reid's fingers. "Everything is over now. Henry is safe, you did a great job, buddy!"

"I just wish he is awake now." Garcia whispered.

"He will be, Penny." Morgan said.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

In course of time, the others left, leaving Morgan alone with Reid. Morgan took the weight off his feet on the familiar chair beside Reid's bed. He held Reid's pale fingers, hoping for a squeeze in return, but he knew it would take some more time.

Morgan leaned back on the chair, his gaze never Reid's face and he didn't know when sleep pulled him away. Morgan woke up bright and early the next day. He yawned before stretching himself. He walked to the window, pushed the curtain aside, allowing the ray of sunlight to brighten the room.

"Good morning, kid." Morgan whispered as he sat on the bed. He pushed the strands of hairs on Reid's forehead.

"He's going to freak out if you just stare at him like that."

Morgan turned towards the door and saw JJ at the edge of the door with coffee in her hands.

"You're the best, JJ" Morgan took the cup from JJ. "What are you doing here, this early?"

"I can't sleep." JJ simply answered.

"How is Henry?"

"He kept asking about Spence." JJ took Reid's hands into hers. "I can't believe he went through what he went through just for Henry."

"JJ," Morgan called. "Not just for Henry, he would do the same for anybody, it's Reid we are talking about, it's his nature, always put himself before others."

"He is surely going to be Henry's hero." Morgan continued.

"Not just Henry's, he is my hero too." JJ leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Reid's forehead.

**Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Have a nice day. Please review.**

"I can't believe of what I am thinking."

"What is that?" JJ asked, running her fingers through Reid's hair.

"I rather would love to hear him blabbering about any statistics than having to see him laying like this on a bed." Morgan exhaled.

"I will have to agree with you on that."

"JJ, why don't go back home, I am sure Henry would want you beside him after all that happened." Morgan spoke.

"Derek..."

"You heard the doc." Morgan sat in bed, facing JJ. "He is not going anywhere."

"I just want to hear his voice, I just... I really need to see his brown eyes." She was close to shed tears.

"Hey," Morgan rubbed her arm. "You know Reid doesn't like to see you cry."

"I can't help it, Morgan." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know. I understand."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

A faint light was piercing the darkness surrounding him. It felt as if it has he has been gone for a long time. Reid sluggishly fought his way back to consciousness. Slowly, rows of memories flashed back into his genius mind, giving him information that he needed.

"Reid?"

He heard it, not too loud, just in tone that would soothe him and recognized the voice.

"That's it, come on now."

He knew the voice was encouraging him to open his eyes, to come back to reality.

"Dr. Reid, can you open your eyes?"

Now, that was a new voice.

After a full battle with himself, Reid's eyes finally obeyed and it fluttered open only to close the very next moment.

"We have turned off the light, it won't hurt your eyes anymore." The voice encouraged again.

Reid blinked a few times before his eyes settled on a lady doctor hovering over him.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Reid?"

Reid tried opening his mouth, but regretted when he were only able to cough back as he felt as if he has swollen sand.

"Here."

He felt someone's hand slipping in the back of his head and his head was raised up. The next moment, his lips come in contact with something cold. Slowly, he parted his lips and felt much relieved when the cold water rushed through his throat and chilled the burning sensation.

"My name is Dr. Savannah, I am your attending doctor. Can you remember anything, Dr. Reid?"

The moment she said the word 'remember', it triggered back all. His eyes widen and before he could panic, Savannah eased him.

"Relax, Dr. Reid. Henry is completely alright and he is at home with his parents."

"How... How do I know that you're not lying to me?" Reid asked, he was surprised by his own voice.

"It's because I told her."

Reid, slightly turned and saw his best friend and the very moment he knew whatever told to him was true.

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"Sucks." Reid exhaled.

"Well, I am not surprised." Savannah spoke, "You were totally out for two days, there are some nasty swelling on your back, which is impairing the function of your legs."

Reid blinked a few times. Even upon hearing doctor's comment on his injuries, his eyelids demand to completely shut down.

"Why don't you sleep first, Dr. Reid? We will talk when you are more aware."

That was one easy thing to do, his eyes comply the very next moment and within seconds he was completely zoned out.

"Is it normal?" Morgan asked, slightly disturbed by Reid's condition.

"Well, his body is taking all the rest it wants."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"How about half an hour? Do you think he would wake up by then?"

"Who would wake up?"

"Spence!" JJ cried in joy before she smiled, giving him one of the brightest smile ever. As she ran her fingers through his hair, she kissed Reid's forehead.

"Hey, Wonder Boy!"

Reid glanced over the room and found the rest of his teammates, occupying the room.

"Hey," Reid answered shortly, inhaling as if it was the most difficult job ever.

"You're okay, kid?"

"I am still tired."

"You should be, Dr. Reid."

Judging by her stethoscope around her neck, Reid knew that she would be his doctor.

"You seem familiar." Reid mumbled.

"Not everybody would get their best friend hot girlfriend as their attending doctor, don't we, Reid?" Rossi chucked.

"Rossi!" Almost everyone in the room hissed.

"What?" Rossi raised his hand in a defensive manner. "It was a joke."

"Can you feel your legs?"

"Not much, you were saying something about swelling?" Reid tried to recall.

"Yes, there are some swellings on your back, once it's gone down, with the help of crutches and physical therapy, you will be on your own feet."

Reid nodded.

"I suggest you take all the rest you need, Dr. Reid. Call me if you need anything."

Reid closed his eyes for a moment.

"You need anything, Kid?"

"Some peace and silence."

"Guys!" Morgan called getting everybody's attention. "Cut down the volume, okay? It's not helping him."

"Sorry, Kid." Morgan said, turning back to Reid. "We are just excited..." Morgan stopped when he knew Reid has fallen asleep again.

**-CM-CM-CM-**

"I didn't mean to fall asleep just now."

The voice made Morgan to divert his attention from the magazine to the bed.

"Hey, Kid." Morgan leans forward and tapped his hands with Reid, giving him his support. "No problem, we know you're still tired."

A few moments of silence passed by and Morgan asked, "You're up for something to eat?" Morgan pulled out the tray. "It's liquid, though."

Reid tried to raise himself up but moaned in pain when he felt sharp pain and Morgan rushed to rescue. He set the bed in a semi sitting position and propped a pillow behind Reid to make him comfortable.

"Comfortable?"

"Better."

Morgan had enough when he saw how Reid was struggling. "Reid, let me just help you, okay?"

Morgan had to say he was a little surprised when Reid complied without any fight.

"Morgan?" Reid called when Morgan helped him with a glass of water.

"Hmm."

"Do you think things would have been different if I have put up a fight?"

"Reid, you do realize those guys were huge and you did the right thing, you saved Henry."

"But what if you didn't make it in time, they would gotten Henry. What if..."

"Spencer Reid." Morgan called, sternly. "I am not sure if you were able to see, but what I can see is a man risked his life saving the boy he vowed to protect. I don't want to think what would have happened if things turned out differently. You do realize that you're going to be Will's hero for saving his son."

Reid smiled a little."I did what I thought was right."

"Always putting yourself before other," Morgan ruffled Reid's hair. "It's pretty much a hero in my book."

**Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Have a nice day. Please review.**

"You look way too good compared to a couple of days ago, Dr. Reid."

Reid looked from his book to his side as he settles his head back down on the spongy pillow. "You don't have to call me, Dr. Reid all the time."

"Only if you stop calling me, Dr. Savannah." She stopped beside Reid's bed with a warm smile on her face. "What you say, deal?" Savannah pointed her little finger toward in which Reid hooked up with his little finger and gave it a swing, saying, "Deal!"

"Should I be afraid of this so called dealing?" Morgan walked in with coffee in his hand.

"Hey, I say no coffee in this room!"

"That's no fair!" Both Morgan and Reid said in unison.

"Guest what?" Savannah snatched the cup from Morgan when he wasn't aware. "I don't care!" Savannah walked to the trash bin and dumped the coffee.

"My coffee..." Reid mumbled, sadly as if he has lost his life with his eyes fixed on the trash bin.

"How long you have been in sneaking in coffee for him," Savannah moved in closer to Morgan. "Without me knowing?"

Morgan gasped and took back a few steps and hold up his hand defensively. "He made me."

"I did not." Reid protested.

"Okay, you two." Savannah pointed from Morgan to Reid. "Behave or I will ground you both!"

Morgan chucked and sat on chair beside Reid's bed when Savannah left to resume her duty. "Oh man, that was close!"

"She's evil when comes to coffee." Reid smiled. "Other than that, she is nice."

"Guess, I am lucky." Morgan shrugged.

"You're." Reid mumbled before he turned back to his book.

Morgan reached out and took the book from Reid's hands. "Hey, look at me."

Reid refused, instead he turned and pretended to look outside the window.

"You can pretend to look somewhere else as long as you want, I am not going anywhere." Morgan crossed his arms and sat comfortably on the chair.

"Maeve." Reid simply said.

Morgan remained silent but leaned forward, showing his support.

Reid cleared his throat, tears were threatening his eyes."I... I"

"Kid." Morgan called, lovingly before reaching forward, taking Reid's hand into his.

"I saw her, I felt her, I held her, she had her head on my shoulders... " Reid looked at Morgan. "It might be a dream, but I would like to believe it's true."

"No one is going to judge you." Morgan said. "If it's true for you, then it's true."

Reid smiled a little, "She said it's not my fault, and she would be here." Reid pointed towards his heart. "Always."

Morgan didn't reply, not that he doesn't want too, but he didn't what to reply to.

"I don't really understand most of it, but I felt as if something were lifted from my heart and for once I could smile looking at her without hurting inside." Reid took a photo of Maeve from the book he was reading.

"Reid, honestly, I don't know what to tell man." Morgan admitted.

"I just wanted to share. I felt like telling you."

"I won't tell anyone." Morgan said.

"I know, you won't." Reid smiled and Morgan like the change brought by the smile to his face. Reid, however winced in pain when he moved out of sudden. "God, it hurts."

"What do you expect, Kid? You were shot!"

Reid shrugged. "Well, it's worth it. I get to save the one I love."

"True, but I want you to think about some other way to save people than getting yourself hurt, can you do that for me?"

Reid thought for a moment.

"I don't know, this." Reid pointed towards his bandages. "Seems to be my kind of way, suits the name you guys gave me."

Morgan looked confused, "What name?"

"Trouble magnet."

"Reid..." Morgan looked at Reid.

"I know you guys were just joking, but looks the name seems to give effect on me."

"Officially, I hereby dropping the name out of your nickname list."

Morgan and Reid shared a light moment of laughter.

"So," Morgan tried to change the subject. "You took your medication yet?"

"You know, I already have one touchy doctor who is extremely sensitive about my health thing, I don't need another one."

"Oh, did you just describe my girlfriend as sensitive?"

Reid raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon. Agent Morgan. I was talking about my doctor."

"This isn't over."

Reid leaned back into his bed and pulled up his blanket, covering him. "Behave or I will get my sweet nurses to dump you out of the room."

"Unbelievable."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

A week later.

"How's he doing?" JJ asked with Henry on her hip.

"Getting better." Savannah answered as both walked towards Reid's room.

"When you think you will discharge him?"

"In a few days."

"Good." JJ smiled. "I was thinking of bringing him back home, at least something I and Will can do for saving Henry."

"He would definitely need somebody to take of care him."

"I will take care of Uncle Spence!" Henry cheered.

"Oh, yes you can, young doctor." Savannah said as she tickled Henry.

Savannah walked in and sighed again. "Why do I need to walk in each time you guys are sneaking in something for him?"

"Oh, Honey." Garcia said. "I checked with the nurse and baked cupcakes that were approved by the nurses."

Savannah raised her eyebrows.

"I swear." Garcia raised her hand in the air.

"So, is the argument is going on?" Savannah asked as she checked Reid's clipboard.

"What argument?" Reid asked as he chewed his cupcake.

"You don't know?" Savannah looked from her clipboard to Reid.

"What?" Reid looked across the room, waiting for an answer from his team members.

"They are arguing who should take you back home, take care of you." Savannah answered.

"I am fine, I don't need a babysitter."

"I am not going to sign your release papers unless I know someone is out there looking after you."

"Then, fine. I will stay in the hospital until I can take care of myself." Reid finalized.

"Spence, why don't you let us to help?" JJ asked.

"I am not that dumb, guys, more than wanting to take care of me, you guys are blaming yourself for what happened to me"

"Reid.." Hotch called.

"No, listen to me." Reid cut in. "All I can see in your and Will's face, is guilt, JJ. You guys think that I am suffering because of you guys. Morgan, you still think you should have been there on time, you blame yourself for being late. Others, you guys think you guys could have done something, something that would save me from that bullet, from what had happened in that alley.

Out of the sudden, the heat in the room rose up.

"Reid, you need to calm down." Savannah spoke.

"I am not going to if these people are still blaming themselves and I don't need their sympathies."

"Kid, we..."

Reid leaned back on his pillow and pulled up his blanket. "Get out!"

"Reid, we are sorry."

"Unless you guys forgive yourselves." Reid pulled his blanket, covering his head. "Don't come and see me."

**Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone.**

**Enjoy and looking forward to hear from all of you.**

**Have a nice day. Please review.**

Two days later.

"Hey, thanks for calling." Morgan whispered to Reid's nurse, Zoey.

"His fever spiked up last night and trust me when I said he had a bad day yesterday."

"That bad ah?" Morgan asked, as he held the railing of Reid's bed, looking at his pale friend, sleeping peacefully.

"You don't want to know." Zoey shook her head. "But still I didn't expect you to come this early. Savannah said you guys are out of town."

"Yes." Morgan whispered. "I took the first flight out. How is he now?"

"Getting better, but he's been in and out for most of the time."

"Thanks for taking care of him." Morgan smiled, genuinely.

"That's my job." Zoey returned the smile.

"But still, thanks."

"You're welcome, Agent Morgan."

"It's either Derek or Morgan."

"Well then, Derek. I will see you around." Zoey replied.

"Will do." Morgan said as he waved to her before he turned back to Reid. "Kid, getting shot, running on fever, you have anything else in your list?"

"No. Seriously, no." Reid mumbled as he turned uncomfortably on the hospital bed.

"You're awake, thought you were sleeping." Morgan sat beside on the chair beside Reid's bed.

"I was, but not anymore. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Really, Reid? You're going to ask me that stupid question?"

"Hotch told me you guys are flying out of town for a case."

"True, Savannah called and I am back. Reid, we all sat and talked about it like you told us to."

"And?" Reid raised his eyebrows.

"You were right, we were blaming ourselves."

"It was none of your fault. I was glad that it was in fact me, I don't want to think what would happen if Will was there that day."

"That's not fair. You get hurt all the time, Reid."

"But I am still alive." Reid argued back.

"That's not the point, Kid." Morgan massaged his the back of his neck.

"Maybe we can work something out." Reid shrugged.

"After you are out of your medical leave, you and me are going to some serious talk."

"Sounds good to me." Reid leaned into his pillow. "Can't wait."

Morgan chuckled and back to his serious mode. "Reid, I can take care of you."

Reid nodded. "I know you would but I don't want you to spend the vacation time you have saved for me. Remember, you promised your mother that you would spend some time with her."

"Kid, she would understand."

"After all the horrible things we see in our daily basis, you shouldn't compromise your time with your family."

"Kid, you're my family too."

"That is why I have a better plan."

"I am listening."

"I am going to stay in my apartment, you guys can take turns and take care of me."

"Take turns and take care of you?" Morgan asked. "Sorry to say, but I am slightly surprised in your willingness to allow people in your private space."

"My last encounter with death, taught me to appreciate the love people showering on me."

"Oh, boy!" Morgan chuckled. "You do realize the impact of your statement on Garcia?"

"Ermm." Reid hesitated for a second. "I am in trouble, aren't I?"

"A little I guess."

**-CM-CM-CM-**

Three days later.

"Coming through." Garcia mumbled before she pushed pass the others and reached to Reid, who was lying comfortably on his couch.

"Enjoying yourself, G-man?"

"More than you can ever imagine."

"I can see that." Garcia chuckled when she saw Morgan sitting in the corner of the couch, having Reid's foot on his lap, slightly massaging it.

"I think we are spoiling him." Hotch sat across the room, as he helped Blake to set the dining table.

"That's for sure, but after what he's been through, I think he deserve some leisure time, don't you think?"

"Dinner's ready!" Rossi announced, before Hotch could say anything else.

"Come on, Pretty boy!" Morgan got up, "Let's get some food."

Reid was still healing from his wounds and the high fever few days back had made his body weaker.

Taking one of Reid's hand around his shoulder, Morgan wrapped his hand around Reid's waist.

"Slowly." Morgan mumbled as he lowered Reid to the chair.

"Here you go, Spence." JJ handed over a plateful of spaghetti.

"Thank you." Reid whispered, giving JJ a shy smile. Reid took a breath as he glanced around. Never in his life, his apartment was full of people. He knew he had people in his life who appreciate having him around, but he never had a moment to fully grasp it. Today he had the chance.

**Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Please review. Thank you.**


End file.
